


Announcement

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock proposed to John, written in four 221b ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcement  - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a non-native speaker without a beta and amenable to advice, so I would love to hear what you think.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

When Sally snapped to Sherlock, while reading a magazine about royal marriages, “Poor John, there won’t be a happy announcement, as long as he sticks with you, I suppose!” Sherlock started to think about it.

Sally teases Sherlock only about their relationship when John isn’t there, which doesn’t occur very often, so she has to seize the opportunity when it does. She may be not a great Sergeant, but she’s a good one who doesn’t make the same mistake twice. Once, when Sally thought that John was out of earshot, she said “Hey freak, by the state of your walk someone gave you a rough night, eh?” But he wasn’t. His outburst started with “Brilliant deduction, yes we had had a fucking great night…” and ended with a lot more ‘fucks’ and some ‘damns’. Sherlock loves it when an angry John is on a roll. Then you can see the detective leaning against a wall, watching John swear the hell out of someone and thinking about the shortest route to the next cupboard, so that he can shag his little tyrant until he can’t swear anymore. 

But now, John’s not here! He has to deal with it in his own way.  
“Next week seems to be great, don’t you think? But don’t spoil it!” he said, leaves a stunned Sergeant behind.


	2. Announcement  - Part 2

Sherlock’s planning it, of course. He’ll place a few hints over the next days and John, as usual, won’t get them together until the very end. But the penny will drop eventually and Sherlock will be rewarded with the happiest of all John-smiles. 

The first day, he set up an experiment about the tarnish-proofness of silver rings which occupied the whole kitchen table for the next week.  
Then he surprised John with The Lord of the Rings triple feature tickets. Because seriously, is there another story where a golden ring is more important?  
The next hint dropped spontaneously. “Isn’t it the ring of your phone Sally?” he said towards Sergeant Donovan after she stared a full minute at John’s hand which rested on Sherlock’s bum and the hand’s owner giggled shamelessly.  
The last clue was a simple announcement: “Gotta dash to fetch a ring!” in his usual on-the-case voice. But he changed his plan for the proposal when he came back home. The radio was playing and John stood vacantly in front of the mantelpiece, humming with the music. Sherlock watched. As John sang along the line “How wonderful life is, while you’re in the world” Sherlock knew it was the perfect moment.

And this isn’t just the story of their engagement, but also the tale how “Their Song” was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to know how it worked out? I'll publish the two sequels this weekend!


	3. Announcement - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet about the things they are annoyed by and love each other for, written in two 221b stories.

The week started normally with Sherlock setting up a new experiment on the kitchen table. John was really glad that it was just about rings this time. He accepted the invitation to the cinema as an apology, because if Sherlock could stand 6 hours of non-stop fantasy for him, he could eat at the desk.  
After a night with fantasy inspired role play in the bedroom, John couldn’t get his hands off of Sherlock when they went to the Yard the next day. He was aware of Sally’s look at the favourite resting place of his hand and couldn’t do anything but giggle as Sherlock was dialling her number and then pointing out the ringing of her phone.

The week went on and John decided to tidy up the flat when Sherlock dashed out to buy a ring, obviously for his experiment. As always, he turned on the radio and began to dust the bookcase. They were playing Elton John classics tonight and he hoped that his favourite piece wasn’t aired yet. And then, when the first tunes reached his ears, he froze in the front of the mantel, humming and singing along the important lines…

A kiss on his neck, he turned. A kiss on his lips, he smiled. A fall to the knees, he understood and looked down boldly.


	4. Announcement  - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet about the things they are annoyed by and love each other for, written in two 221b stories.

“What did you say?”

“No!”

Greg looked at him in astonishment but John saw the realisation dawning.  
“Oh John, you got me there. I should have asked for his question first!” Now he was grinning curiously.

“He asked me, if I will ever leave him so my answer was ‘No, I won’t!’” John smiled and took the last sip from his pint. Greg was laughing now and petted his back, “Next round’s on me, and tell your fiancé that I never thought he could be such a romantic git!” Still grinning, he went to bar to get the drinks. 

John leaned back on the bench of their usual booth in the front window of “The Winchester” and observed the street, a habit which he clearly adopted from Sherlock, and thought about the last evening. His fiancé, yes he could say that now. He giggled in anticipation to see the look on Sherlock’s face, when he’ll get the chance to introduce him to someone with this term. They haven’t spoken of the details yet, but they agreed at once that it would be a small ceremony and that it had to take place as soon as possible. 

And John knew instantly what the engraving on Sherlock’s ring had to be, so that he’ll remember it every day:  
“I will always come back!”


End file.
